Bed Quivering
by mrtysh
Summary: Neither was exactly sure how these habitual events came to be; perhaps it was truth that they had a mutual fondness for each other, resulting in some weekly bed quivering. -WARNING: ByaRen, Seme Renji, Uke Byakuya, Lemon, Yaoi, AU/AR, oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach… ByaRen isn't canon, now is it? ;P**

**A/N: PLOT! :D It's amazing, really, that I have finished this so quickly. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Seme Renji, Uke Byakuya, Lemon, Yaoi, AU/AR.**

**

* * *

**

**Bed Quivering**

_By Mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san!" A relieved student flew past the two dorm advisors and down the hall he had been directed to. Byakuya Kuchiki regarded him with a hushed declaration of indifference.

An exaggerated yawn escaped Renji Abarai as he leaned back in the green desk chair, tucking his hands behind his head. The Friday evening neared its end, and the week had been tiresome and utterly vapid. A small digital clock etched the neon green image of seven forty-five into his mind as he exhaled drowsily. Only another fifteen minutes until he could retire for the night.

The only thing the crimson-haired male could think about for the past three hours sitting behind the third floor lobby desk was the studious man to his right. The day had been drawn out to the point where it seemed it would never come to an end as Renji was overwhelmed by his thoughts of what the night would have in store for him.

Oblivious to the world around him, Renji surveyed Byakuya. His eyes were drawn to the long black tresses restrained by five headpieces referred to as kenseikan**(1)**; stated to be an obsolete Kuchiki heirloom that he wore at all times. Renji envisioned the marvelous black hair tumbling down the man's shoulders and fanning tantalizingly over his face, just _demanding _to be caressed… or even pulled a little bit.

Still he was marveled by the way Byakuya's chest moved in time with his comfortingly steady breathing, Renji fixed his gaze on the male's neck; milky skin exposed before it disappeared under his pale blue shirt collar. Shifting his eyes toward Byakuya's front-side, Renji delightedly noticed that the mischievous man had the first button undone, showing more of the appeasing skin of a robust chest.

His scrutiny moved to the pale hand that rested peacefully on the desk. He noted the way the blue shirt clung perfectly to Byakuya's extended arm, and the way those elongated fingers effortlessly gripped the pen, moving fluidly across a piece of paper. Those fingers could effectively grip other things as well.

Renji sighed audibly, drowning with his fantasies. Being a resident advisor alongside Byakuya Kuchiki certainly had its benefits. The crimson-haired male remembered back to the beginning of the previous semester when they had applied to become resident advisors, and their first few months of being acquainted. Ever since the beginning, Renji had always been intrigued by the man; Byakuya was always mysterious and independent, tending to shun others away often.

Initially, the two started off on quite the wrong foot. Byakuya viewed Renji to be rather arrogant and loquacious; it appeared that the energetic male was only interested in being bothersome. He always met Renji with pompous responses that required a dictionary to comprehend.

Nevertheless, Renji kept at it, trying to determine the ways of Byakuya Kuchiki. Each day, he would find out more by conversing with the stoic male. At first, the most he had learned was that Byakuya much preferred silence throughout their three hours at the post, and that if you didn't shut your mouth soon he'd shoot you a fierce glare that could ignite a raging flame. Renji was most familiar with that glare; he still received it from time to time.

From those months on, their relationship solidified and strengthened significantly. Though it had been less than one year since they had known each other, Renji and Byakuya maintained a fairly secretive intimacy. Neither was exactly sure how these habitual events came to be; perhaps it was truth that they had a mutual fondness for each other, resulting in some weekly bed quivering.

Seeing as Byakuya was a very routinely organized person, Renji had reluctantly compromised to the selected method; for the past half-year or so and onwards, Friday nights were his ultimate pride and joy. Those nights were the only ones in which he could pound the sense and coherence out of his adamant partner, and fall deeper and deeper in love with each session.

Glancing at the clock again, it read exactly eight o'clock. A wide smirk spread across Renji's features as he stood nonchalantly, pacing gently toward Byakuya.

"So, Byakuya… You know what night it is…" the red-haired male brought his hands to stroke the clothed chest before him.

"No, Renji, I'm afraid I do not… Please feel free to enlighten me…" A near invisible hint of a malicious smirk graced the man's features as he set down his writing utensil. The other male could tell that Byakuya had indeed been pondering their time together as well.

Renji scoffed. "Quit playing dumb, you bastard. You know the tradition."

A rare, light chuckle left the black-haired male. "I suppose I should make way to my residence, then," he grinned in the same surreptitious manner, slowly rising from his chair and picking up his books. Renji intently followed.

Through the halls they strolled, Renji inhaling Byakuya's scent from behind. The man smelled of sakura petals and natural herbs; quite a soothing, enticing aroma.

Soon, they reached their destination and Byakuya dug out a small, bronze key from his right pocket, swiftly unlocking the door and kindly allowing Renji inside. The instant he followed the other man into the overly tidy room, shut the door, and flipped on the light switch, he was shoved up against the wall adjacent to the door.

Urgently, Renji pressed his lips against Byakuya's, tasting the pale skin that he yearned for. Their tongues slid against each other, gliding over the familiar territory like it was home to them. Hastily, Byakuya began to untie his kenseikan **(1a)** while Renji yanked the black tie out of his crimson hair. It careened down his shoulders to stop in the middle of his back, some of it falling in the front. At that time, Byakuya had removed all of the troublesome headpieces, his hair loose and flowing.

Neither could refrain from caressing the other's sleek hair. Lips clashed passionately, tongues striving to keep up in their battle. Renji wrapped an arm around Byakuya's firm waist, pulling them closer together before bringing the other hand up to fiddle with the buttons of that inconvenient shirt.

Skilled hands deftly worked at the buttons as Byakuya moaned softly in approval. The second the last button was released, Byakuya slid the shirt off his arms and let it fall to the ground unkempt, eager to feel those certain, strong hands make their pleasurable impression on his chest.

A sudden exhale escaped the black-haired male as Renji gently drug his fingertips down the expanse of pure, creamy skin, taking care to pause slightly atop erect nipples. Giving a pinching twist to each one, Renji relished in the splendid reactions he received. Byakuya's breathing became steadily more ragged and desperate for friction in their lower extremities.

To speed up the process, Byakuya persisted with the removal of Renji's black t-shirt. A few fingers gripped the hem and lifted up before the other finally assisted, pulling the shirt over his head. Before their lips met again, Byakuya gazed hungrily at the black ink tattoos that covered Renji's skin. He couldn't resist tracing them lightly with his fingers to allure and taunt the man.

"Fuck…" Renji whispered, gasping for air as he turned them around so that he faced the wall. With great care, the crimson-haired male asserted his dominance and moved them back toward the bed, stopping until he could lay Byakuya directly beside him on the small, fluffy mattress.

Both of them kicked their shoes off hurriedly, looking into each other's eyes while they could. Fiery eyes stared into shining black ones as their lips met, hands moving to caress bare skin. Byakuya touched each tattoo on Renji's upper body; the tattoos fascinated him to no end. Each of his touches left a trail of searing warmth on the other's skin, eliciting a series of slight squirming and light pulls to his black hair.

Renji would soon be driven insane by all these delicate, teasing touches. He decided to rub the small of Byakuya's back tenderly before trailing up to brush against his nipples again. The soft moans he received were enough to entice him to explore further with his lips.

Changing their position so that Renji hovered over Byakuya, the crimson-haired male planted short kisses along his jaw line, moving fairly rapidly to nip at a sensitive pressure point on his neck. Byakuya gasped, leaning into Renji and trying to will down the soft blush that spread across his face and upper body.

Tasting the sweet skin, Renji noted the slightly salty flavor of sweat along with the undeniably unique essence that was like home to him. Nibbling again at his shoulder, Renji was more than allured by the restrained mewls, a hand suddenly tangling into his hair.

"Nnngh!" Byakuya groaned lightly in astonishment as Renji licked and bit one of his nipples, unable to stop his back from arching. He inhaled sharply as the other male moved to tease the opposite nipple, sucking rigorously to the tune of Byakuya's frenzied moans.

"R-Renji, _please_..." The black-haired male thrust his clothed hips up to collide harshly with Renji's, evoking a rather loud grunt and a few strangled breaths from the latter. With no hesitation thereafter, he complied, planting a few more kisses on Byakuya's torso. He somewhat lingered torturously around the navel, eliciting heavy gasps of exhilaration.

In a few fluid motions, Renji had successfully unzipped Byakuya's jeans and had begun to slide them off, taking care to remove the unneeded navy boxers with them. Byakuya's shaft and throbbed desperately in its half-firm state, the tip beginning to turn pink. A groan escaped him as Renji clutched him tightly, commencing a leisurely pumping motion.

Moistened with slick pre-cum, Byakuya shuddered as the substance was spread over his entire length. Shortly, Renji replaced his hand with his mouth, hot saliva drizzling from his tongue as he lapped at the tip in response to the hissed curses emitting from Byakuya.

From habit Renji knew that the aforementioned male was not exceptionally thick, but rather well elongated. His throat had a tough time engulfing that large shaft entirely, yet he always managed just for the extraordinarily naughty and provocative utterances from Byakuya; that man could let loose extremely well when provoked.

"_Fuck_, Renji, God damn it…" Byakuya bit his lip forcefully, his hips in spasms from Renji's expertly endowment. As much as he tried to prevent from losing control, he found that with the crimson haired male gnawing at his sanity (quite literally at times) he couldn't find it in him to resist any longer.

Renji smirked inwardly with a few more rigorous gulps. Carefully, he took Byakuya deep in his throat and swallowed, his reflexes kicking in and constricting the pathway. The abrupt tightness made Byakuya grasp the bed until his knuckles turned painfully white as a slew of profanities flew past his vocal barriers.

One last suck ceased their invigorating foreplay before Byakuya decided to find his completion unwillingly. Renji tried to stand to remove his clothing before the other male gripped his wrists, hindering further movement. A pair of pale hands deftly worked at his zipper, adjusting the clothing to be slightly out of the way before pulling down scarlet boxers and releasing a throbbing, outstanding erection.

Much to Renji's astoundment, Byakuya shifted his position and initiated another session of intense pleasure. His mouth intently latched onto Renji, ravishing him like he was the last person alive. Every droplet of semi-bitter pre-cum was gratefully swallowed. As the dutiful man encased Renji farther, the latter struggled to keep focused as the sensations demolished him.

All the while, their eyes were locked with severe intensity; shining vibrantly with lust. Sensing he would soon lose all _his _control, Renji grasped Byakuya's hair and pleaded with him to stop. "You're gonna make me come so hard for you, too fucking fast…"

Another signature smirk enlightened Byakuya as he lay back against the pillows. He knew the routine that followed, so he tossed Renji their favorite vanilla-scented lubricant.

Still breathing harshly, Renji popped the small cap on the container and lathered his right hand with the gooey liquid. Byakuya, legs spread in preparation, moaned loudly as two fingers split him. Instantly they plunged toward his sensitive prostate, jabbing incessantly at it, forcing him to shout out his exhilarations.

Hurriedly, a third finger was added to stretch him out more. Despite their many nights together, Byakuya always needed stretching; not that he objected. Their lubricant of choice aroused him in an inexplicable way, soothing him and slightly relaxing him before being riled up once more by his insistent partner.

A few minutes and novels of curses later, the three fingers were removed. Renji smirked, gesturing to Byakuya to stand. "You're on top tonight," he rasped. Byakuya would have kissed him had he not been rendered breathless to begin with.

Shortly thereafter, Renji took Byakuya's approximate place and readied himself while Byakuya climbed atop him, knees on either side of his thighs. The two worked together to align each other before Byakuya sank down, groaning at the thickness. Steadily, he rose up and down, perfecting their angle.

Hips shifted in time with each other; Byakuya tentatively placing his hands on Renji's chest as Renji placed his hands onto the other's shoulders.

Not long after their desired angle had been achieved, Renji started to thrust upwards, only to induce a certain vigor in the other male. With each moderate thrust he was met with a wanton swirl of the hips above him; an experiment on their behalves gone _golden_.

Thrusts and swirls quickened, adding in some amount of incoherent vulgarities. Every couple of motions, Byakuya would devilishly change direction or the amount of force he applied. Each variation accommodated Renji in a most superb manner, and not one thrust seemed to angle away from his thoroughly abused prostate.

"Byakuya, _fucking hell yes_…" Renji exclaimed, feeling his release in the depths of his stomach as he continued his thrusts. He grasped Byakuya's shaft and gave a few swift tugs, this simple motion uncovering his longed release.

"God damn it, Renji!" Byakuya swore, spilling himself onto Renji, his entire body shuddering in ecstasy. The clenching of his inner muscles finished Renji, white-hot liquid filling him endlessly.

The two ceased their motions momentarily to catch their breaths. They breathed in air by the lungful as if they hadn't been exposed to oxygen for days.

Still connected and entangled below, Renji rose up on his elbows to kiss Byakuya passionately for a few short seconds, dismissing the sweat from the back of his neck. "On the floor."

_**!~!**_

The residence of Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame; the room directly adjacent to Byakuya's room; did not exist without its complaints.

"God damn it. The noise is really distracting tonight…" Yumichika groaned, massaging his aching temples.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's their Friday night tradition!"

"I'm aware of this, Ikkaku, but that doesn't stop them from being bothersome."

"Well, maybe they wouldn't be so bothersome if we made up a tradition of our own…" Ikkaku winked, grinning. He could handle a little bed quivering himself now and again.

* * *

**(1) I don't care if the kenseikan supposedly are not real; we are going to pretend they are. Also, they aren't an heirloom, but again we are pretending they are because I don't want him wearing his scarf. (a) I am not sure if they tie or not… I can't tell, and they aren't real, it seems. SO, it's a guess for the sake of the story.**

**A/N: WOO I actually finished! And it turned out well, in my opinion… :3 IT WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. IT IS A ONESHOT, so imagine those last bits by yourselves, you naughty little pervs xP**

**Feed the author, please! I will be writing lots more ByaRen in the future ;)**

_Love Mrtysh_


End file.
